Комментарий блога участника:ShadowSl48/Апдейт 15 здесь.. наконец то!/@comment-25518703-20141024144114/@comment-188.242.46.133-20141024153413
What’s New: New Warframe: Limbo, master of the Void, controls powers unlike any Warframe yet! Able to displace enemies from the battlefield into other dimensions Limbo is a master of battlefield control. Walk through the void to attack enemies that fall within your trap, or create surges through the rift plane to deal bonus damage to any trapped within. The power of the Void is in the palm of your hand, Tenno. New Game Modes: Tenno take flight -- Archwing has arrived! Players Mastery Rank 2 or greater can quest to assemble the Archwing technology allowing for space combat sans spacecraft. Two unique game modes, new enemies, weapons and Mods are all available. Choose from the offensive Elytron Archwing or well-rounded Odonata and bring the fight straight to the enemy, Tenno! Syndicates: Which Syndicate has earned your loyalty? Available at Mastery Rank 3, Tenno can align themselves with one of six mysterious Syndicates, earning you unique Sigils and standing to represent your chosen allegiance. Unique Titles and Mods for your loyalty are available from each Syndicate, but be warned. Not all Syndicates see eye-to-eye. Earning favor with one may have consequences with another. Note from the Team: Tenno, with Archwing comes a whole new way to move, play and experience Warframe. The Solar System’s vastness has much to be explored, and even more to be destroyed! Potentially lurking in the depths of space are the most feared enemy of all: BUGS. Only able to be destroyed upon being observed, this species thrives off going unreported. We will be standing by as long as humanly possible to resolve issues as they appear with this Update! ''' '''Please post issues in the appropriate subforum threads. Full Update Notes - Warframe: Archwing! Your journey with Archwing includes many options that all begin with the Archwing Quest. All players Mastery Rank 2 or greater are eligible to begin the Archwing quest. *'New Quest: Archwing! Complete the quest to begin your Archwing journey!' *'New Archwing - Odonata. An Archwing that includes 4 unique abilities that equally protect and devastate your enemies!' *'New Archwing - Elytron. An Archwing that includes 4 unique abilities that offer incredible firepower to destroy your enemies! ' *'New Archwing Weapon - Veritux! Weightless space turns this impossibly massive sword into an agile instrument of destruction.' *'New Archwing Weapon - Imperator! A long range rifle capable of firing in space, the Imperator's versatility makes it an ideal weapon for space combat.' *'New Archwing Weapon - Onorix! This laser bladed battle-axe easily hacks through a ship's defenses and the forces protecting it.' *'New Archwing Weapon - Corvas! This rocket launcher fires modified torpedoes, meant for eliminating entire ships in the deep of space.' *'New Archwing Mods!' *'Four new Archwing Gamemodes!' *'Freespace Modes (Exterminate, Interception) Grineer' *'Trench Run Modes (Exterminate, Sabotage) Corpus' NOTE: When modding for an Archwing mission, the only mods that transfer over from your Warframe Mod loadout are mods that are: HEALTH, SHIELD, ARMOUR, AND ENERGY RELATED. New Grineer Archwing Enemies: *'OGMA (Grineer Combat Pod): Armed with a Demolition Cannon and Mining Drill.' *'TEMPORAL DREG (Grineer Stasis Drone): Emits a tractor beam, slowing its target down.' *'LANCER DREG (Grineer Laser Drone): Fires highly accurate laser beams.' *'SHIELD DARGYN (Grineer Shield Skiff): A Dargyn equipped with Shield defences.' *'HELLION DARGYN (Grineer Missile Skiff): Missiles seek out targets and inflict high damage.' *'SHIELD-HELLION DARGYN (Grineer Missile & Shield Skiff): A Hellion Dargyn equipped with Shield defences.' *'CANNON BATTERY (Grineer Space Turret): Inflicts moderate damage at a fast rate.' *'MISSILE BATTERY (Grineer Space Missile Turret): Launches homing missiles.' New Corpus Archwing Enemies: *'CORVETTE (Corpus Flak Ship): Voltage grenades detonate to create an electric field.' *'FRIGATE (Corpus Laser Ship): Armed with a highly accurate laser cannon.' *'CARRIER (Corpus Swarm Ship): Launches several locust drones.' *'LOCUST DRONE (Corpus Swarm Drone): Follows a target while attacking them with lasers.' *'RANGER (Corpus Jet Pack Spaceman): Crewman equipped with a jetpack.' *'PENTA RANGER (Corpus Jet Pack Spaceman with Penta): Crewman equipped with a jetpack.' *'QUANTA RANGER (Corpus Jet Pack Spaceman with Quanta): Crewman equipped with a jetpack.' *'GOX (Corpus Pod): Armed with a Mining Laser and Explosive Launcher.' New Customization - Archwing & Weapon Colour Customization Limbo: The Void Sorcerer! LIMBO manipulates the very planes of existence to divide his enemies and conquer them in the rift. His four abilities include: BANISH: Displaces a target into the rift plane, inflicting additional damage if the target is hostile. RIFT WALK: Pass over into the rift plane. RIFT SURGE: Surge the void energy through the rift plane, increasing the damage inflicted on enemies that have been banished there. CATACLYSM: A violent blast of void energy tears open a pocket of rift plane which can sustain itself for a short period before collapsing in another lethal blast. *'New Quest added to obtain Limbo!' *'ARISTEAS Limbo Alt Helmet can be found in the Market today! ' Syndicates have emerged! Begin your affiliation with a Syndicate at Mastery Rank 3. Learn all about the emerging Syndicates by accessing the “Syndicates” panel in your Liset. This panel is to the left of Navigation! Each Syndicate is headed by a new character with unique models, dialog, and they want YOU! There are 6 Syndicates for you to explore and align with: Increase your rank with a Syndicate by earning positive Standing! Standing is earned by wearing a Sigil while completing missions (found in the new “Regalia” section of the Arsenal). Careful, Tenno! Not all Syndicates see eye-to-eye. Working for one may negatively affect your Standing with another. All Syndicate relationships are represented in the “Alignment” column of the Syndicates UI that allows you to see whose Syndicate ideals and whose conflict. Each Syndicate comes with its own unique rewards as your Standing increases. Note: The Weapon-Specific Mods earned through Syndicate Standing have experimental bonus effects that we will be developing further based on feedback. The experimental bonus effect is: While having a Syndicate Weapon Mod equipped, its XP gained will fill up a Syndicate specific meter. When this meter is full it discharges granting some AOE and temporary bonuses! Syndicate Info/FAQ: You can only earn Standing toward One Syndicate at a time by wearing a Syndicate Sigil while completing missions. Your Sigil does not affect your squadmates’ Standing, it’s per-player only. Europa Freezes Over! The Corpus Ice planets have been added permanently to missions in Europa! Orokin Sabotage Returns! New Game Mode - Orokin Sabotage! The portal missions have returned and can be accessed through 4 tiers of Void Key. The 4 tiers of Orokin Sabotage Void Key include 4 hybrid maps: Tier 1 = Forest x Orokin Void Tier 2 = Ice Planet x Orokin Void Tier 3 = Desert x Orokin Void Tier 4 = Corpus Outpost x Orokin Void With the Orokin Void x Corpus Outpost & Ice Planet set, face off against a new Corpus Miniboss: The LYNX! This mini-Jackal spawns the defensive Shield Osprey and new Turrets! Void Rewards have been added to these missions at mission complete. The reward pool includes items from the existing Void that were only represented once in the reward table. See the full table here: https://forums.warfr...drop-locations/ Feel like exploring? The 3 Hidden Loot Caches within Orokin Sabotage missions are back, and finding them will be rewarding! If you find 2 caches, the second cache gives you a shot at Rare Resources. If you find all 3, the last (third) cache gives you an additional shot at the end-of-mission rewards! New Weapons: Opticor & Halikar! HALIKAR – This jet powered Grineer throwing mace always comes back to its master. OPTICOR – Once charged, this Corpus laser cannon dispatches a devastating blast of light energy. New Worldstate Panel Preview! A more relevant and dynamic Worldstate panel is coming! Find out what Events, Quests, Alerts, Invasions and Syndicate missions are occurring at a glance! Spoiler ''' '''We will soon add Dark Sectors in Conflict and more to this panel, as well as a ‘recommended’ section! The Enemy Expands! *'New Enemy - Grineer Drahk and Drahk Master! The Grineer Drahk Master summons Drahk, Armored Kubrows, to fight!' *'Sprag and Ven’kra have returned!' *'Corpus Lynx! A new Corpus Miniboss, this mini-Jackal spawns the defensive Shield Osprey and new Turrets! Find him in the Orokin Void x Corpus Outpost & Ice Planet keys!' New Customizations: Sigils, Idles, and more! New Customization - Sigils! *'Found in the “Regalia” section of the Arsenal, equip and customize Sigils to show your loyalties and accomplishments!' *'Please note: All Founders will be receiving Sigils corresponding to their rank at a later Update.' New Customization - Warframe Idles Feature! *'You can now equip the 40+ Agile and Noble stances across all Warframes! Each Stance is unlocked with Platinum and will work across all Warframes once purchased.' New Player Ship Customization - Liset Decorations (x10)! ' *'Bobbleheads are here! You can buy these and place them in your ship through the pause menu -> Equipment -> Decorate Liset. Placement and removal works similar to Dojo decoration placement. New Customization - Soma Skin *'Everyone’s favourite Tenno Assault Rifle has a new look!' Directional Air Melee! *'Discussed in Devstream #38, Directional Air Melee is here! Tenno will now be able to jump, pick an angle and hit ‘melee’, which will send players with momentum in a given direction! This will enable players to deal not only with enemies in the air, but traps that were previously out of the range of most melee swings. We plan on revisiting this in the coming weeks based on player feedback.' Added Over 70 New Mods! New Mods - Archwing Mods (x25) Found by killing all the new Archwing enemies! New Mods - Weapon/Warframe mods (x16) Standard Mods: *'Sinister Reach: Rifle: Extend range on beam weapons.' *'Ruinous Extension: Pistol: Extend range on beam weapons.' *'Terminal Velocity: Rifle: Weapon Projectile Speed.' *'Fatal Acceleration: Shotgun: Weapon Projectile Speed.' *'Lethal Momentum: Pistol: Weapon Projectile Speed.' *'Continuous Misery: Rifle: Weapon Proc Time.' *'Lingering Torment: Shotgun: Weapon Proc Time.' *'Perpetual Agony: Pistol: Weapon Proc Time.' *'Lasting Sting: Melee: Weapon Proc Time.' *'Rapid Resilience: Warframe: Reduces Proc Time applied to player.' Corrupted Mods: *'Anemic Agility: Pistol: Increased fire rate, but decreased damage.' *'Vile Acceleration: Rifle: Increased fire rate, but decreased damage.' *'Frail Momentum: Shotgun: Increased fire rate, but decreased damage.' *'Critical Deceleration: Shotgun: Increased crit chance, but decreased fire rate.' *'Creeping Bullseye: Pistol: Increased crit chance, but decreased fire rate.' *'Transient Fortitude: Warframe: Increased power strength, but decreased duration.' New Mods - Ability Augment Mods (x20)! Ability Augment Mods tweak and enhance Warframe Abilities in interesting ways. They are equipped in Mod Slots via the Warframe Upgrade Screen. These mods can be found within the Reward tiers of Syndicates. Higher Standing will allow Tenno to access the corresponding Augments per Syndicate. *'Ash: Smoke Screen: Smoke Shadow: Smoke Screen now affects all allies for x seconds.' *'Banshee: Silence: Savage Silence: While active, finisher damage is increased by %.' *'Ember: Fireball: Fireball Frenzy: Casting Fireball on allies will add fire damage to their attacks for x seconds.' *'Excalibur: Radial Javelin: Furious Javelin: Each enemy hit will increase Excalibur’s melee damage by x for y seconds.' *'Frost: Freeze: Freeze Force: Casting Freeze on allies will add cold damage to their attacks for x seconds.' *'Hydroid: Undertow: Curative Undertow: Allies with missing health can enter Undertow and receive a heal for % of health, each ally in the pool will increase energy drain. Once an ally reaches max health he will be expelled from the puddle.' *'Limbo: Banish: Haven: Allies banished to the rift will have a % of their max health restored.' *'Loki: Switch Teleport: Safeguard Switch: After teleporting with an ally Loki will be invulnerable for x seconds.' *'Mag: Pull: Greedy Pull: Pulls pickups towards Mag.' *'Mirage: Hall of Mirrors: Hall of Malevolence: The damage of your doppelgängers is increased by %, every time you kill an enemy.' *'Nekros: Soul Punch: Soul Survivor: Using Soul Punch on a downed ally will instantly revive the ally with % of health. Nekros's health will drop to % and all his shields and energy will be consumed.' *'Nova: Null Star: Neutron Star: Recasting Null Star will make all remaining Null Star Particles explode for x damage with a guaranteed blast proc.' *'Nyx: Psychic Bolts: Pacifying Bolts: Affected enemies will become disarmed in confusion for x seconds.' *'Oberon: Smite: Smite Infusion: Casting Smite on allies will add x Radiation damage to their attacks for y seconds.' *'Rhino: Charge: Ironclad Charge: Increases Rhino's armor by % for each enemy hit for x seconds.' *'Saryn: Venom: Venom Dose: Casting Venom on allies will add Toxin damage to their attacks for x seconds.' *'Trinity: Well of Life: Pool of Life: On death, marked enemies will drop health orbs with a chance of dropping an energy orb as well.' *'Valkyr: Paralysis: Prolonged Paralysis: Affected enemies are pulled towards Valkyr and the stun will be % longer.' *'Volt: Shock: Shock Trooper: Casting Shock on allies will add x Electricity damage to their attacks for y seconds.' *'Zephyr: Dive Bomb: Divebomb Vortex: Enemies within x meters of the point of impact are dragged into it. ' *'Vauban: Tesla: Tesla Link: Every pair of Teslas will connect via a beam that will cause x slash damage when touched.' New Mods - Syndicate Weapon Mods (x18) *'Acrid: Toxic Sequence: adds 50% status duration. ' *'Bolto: Entropy Spike: adds 0.1% projectile explosion chance' *'Burston Prime: Gilded Truth: adds 20% fire rate' *'Dark Dagger: Gleaming Blight: adds 25% status chance' *'Dual Cleavers: Justice Blades: adds 25% melee damage' *'Embolist: adds 50% magazine capacity' *'Furis: Winds of Purity: adds 0.1 life steal' *'Grinlok: Deadly Sequence: adds 50% crit chance' *'Hek: Scattered Justice: adds 50% multishot' *'Jaw Sword: adds 25% melee damage.' *'Kestrel: Entropy Flight: adds 35% flight speed' *'Mire: Toxic Blight: adds 25% extra poison damage' *'Skana: Bright Purity: adds 25% damage' *'Sobek: Shattering Justice: adds 5% status chance' *'Spectra: Sequence Burn: adds 5m range' *'Supra: Entropy Burst: Adds 5% status chance' *'Viper: Stinging Truth: Adds 10 magazine capacity' *'Vulkar: Lasting Purity: adds 15% dead aim' Additions: *'Added a Search Bar to the Mod Screen/Inventory! You can now type in what you are looking for to find it instantly!' *'Added in a new Grineer hacking minigame! All Grineer tilesets will now feature this new reflex-based game when a ship enters lockdown or an ‘alerted’ state!' *'Added a reskinned Corpus hacking minigame!' *'Added new icons to correspond with pickups! You will now see icons representing all pick-ups at the bottom of the screen!' *'Added the ability to rush Kubrow stasis recovery from the Arsenal.' *'Added new Profile screens! As well as displaying player information, this new screen shows a 360° view of your equipped frame and personalized equipment information! P.S this includes Deathmark visibility!' *'Added Kubrow information to Profile stats!' *'Added more information to the End-of-mission screen! Learn about your Syndicate Standing and more!' *'Added Mission Progress shortcut option to the keybindings menu.' *'Added bullet ‘whizz-by’ sound support, meaning that we now are able to support sounds for projectiles/bullets passing by the player.' *'Added Clan Profiles and Dioramas! Clans with many players will have a diorama populated by 4 random members!' *'Added better UI support for Quests including ‘end of Quest’ screens and more!' *'Added new grip and brand new movement set for Axe/Hammer/Mace weapons.' Enemy Level/Nav Segment Changes: Starting enemy level ranges on planets have been adjusted accordingly: *'1-5 Mercury & Earth' *'5-10 Venus & Mars' *'10-15 Jupiter & Saturn' *'15-20 Sedna & Phobos' *'20-25 Uranus & Europa' *'25-30 Eris & Neptune' *'30-35 Pluto & Ceres' Nav Segment locations have been slightly altered. Killing the bosses of the following planets will issue you the listed Nav Segment: *'Mercury Boss – Mars and Venus' *'Venus Boss – Jupiter' *'Mars Boss – Saturn' *'Jupiter Boss – Sedna' *'Saturn Boss – Phobos' *'Phobos Boss – Europa' *'Sedna Boss – Uranus' *'Europa Boss - Neptune' *'Uranus Boss – Eris' *'Neptune Boss – Ceres & Pluto' Alert System Changes: *'Tilesets used for alerts now align with those appearing in the underlying planet region (i.e. no more Corpus Outpost alerts in Phobos). Shipyards and Infested Corpus tilesets now available, Grineer Galleon & Corpus ships are free to appear in any area (because space ships).' *'Enemy factions for alerts now align with their associated planet, infestation however can still appear anywhere.' *'Update enemy levels for Alerts to align with current star chart topology.' *'Added some new items to the mix: Oxium, Argon, R5 Fusion Core Pack, Kubrow Egg.' *'Slightly increased frequency of Resource Alerts.' *'Alerts no longer occur on Boss Nodes.' *'Added the new U14 Mercury nodes to node list of eligible Alert Locations.' *'Cleared out some nonsensical alert descriptions.' *'40% chance of Hive missions on Eris, home of the Infested!' Colour Blind Locker changes: *'All in-game lockers have a new representation of being locked or unlocked. This new representation focuses on symbols and shapes to be accessible to our colour blind players.' Ability Mod Changes: https://forums.warfr...coming-changes/ The former 4 Ability Slots have undergone the following changes: *'All Warframes have had 2 Ability Slots removed. Any Forma spent on these slots will be refunded.' *'All Warframes have had 2 previous Ability Slots converted to be blank polarities (unless otherwise Polarized).' *'All Warframes purchased or crafted moving forward will have their abilities automatically viewable in the Arsenal.' *'Abilities are all unlocked as a Warframe is levelled up.' *'Abilities are all ranked up as a Warframe is levelled up.' On Login, the following will occur for all accounts: *'All highest Rank Ability Mods will be preserved and duplicated to fit the new Ability system. This means you won’t need to rank up any abilities if you already had a Maxed (or partially fused) Ability Mod.' *'Two slots will be removed (prefers ability polarity) and Forma used on Ability slots will be refunded.' *'All Ability Mods converted to Fusion Cores of the appropriate level.' Excalibur Changes: *'Super Jump: Super Jump will now add invisibility to Excalibur while in air. Additionally, Super Jump will cause a small radial stun to all enemies around Excalibur when performed, similar to the way Ash’s Smoke Screen works.' *'Radial Blind: No longer able to affect enemies in rooms separated by walls. To encourage and facilitate different gameplay styles (like stealth), enemies aware of Excalibur within a few seconds, or enemies that Excalibur can see, will also be affected.' *'Radial Javelin: All enemies within radius of this ability will now be hit with a javelin. Instead of having this ability radiate out from Excalibur, javelins will now spawn directly around opponents. Javelins will optimize to find a point on each enemy that is safe to be hit, bypassing enemies that may be holding shields or otherwise in cover. There is also no longer a target maximum for this ultimate, meaning anyone in the radius will be an eligible target. Additionally, if the javelin does not kill the enemy, each target that survives will be put into stun for a brief period of time.' Dark Sector UI Update: *'Players starting a Dark Sector Conflict will now have to wait 20 seconds before the match officially begins. New players can join both sides of the conflict during this time. ' *'A menu displaying the level of your Warframe and weapons will be viewable, showing at what ranks you’ll unlock each new Mod and the name of the next unlockable Mod. This menu can be brought up at any time during the battle, and is assigned to the Q key by default.' *'Players will now have access to all of their chosen Warframe’s Abilities during a Dark Sector Conflict.' *'All Warframes begin Dark Sector Conflicts with their first Ability available, and additional Powers will unlock at Rank 2, 4 and 8.' *'Warframe Powers unlock in order (1, 2, 3, 4) and can be used as soon as players reach the appropriate Rank.' Changes: *'Defense and Interception Mission rewards now stack! This removes the "inventory checkpoints" every 5 waves in Defense -- it's all or nothing now. The Reward Rotation for Defense and Interception has also been changed (to be like Survival) as Stacking Rewards is now in place. The Rewards now rotate through the reward tiers.' *'Significant improvements to enemy spawning in non-Void Survival missions. Removed a bunch of rules that made spawns too spread out and frustrating.' *'Reskinned the toggle buttons in the Options Menu!' *'Changed the MOA Laser rifle sound!' *'The Codex has been redesigned! See the new look today!' *'Added a new algorithm that can improve enemy weapon accuracy. (So, bad guys won't shoot like Storm Troopers).' *'Ciphers now scale in difficulty with enemy level.' *'Dynamic music mixing adjustments for smoother transitions.' *'Improved physics on Zephyr's helmet in an attempt to lower extreme object movement.' *'Many weapons updated to use zone maps which results in better metals.' *'Dojo Teleporter decorations now have a 40 character name limit.' *'Changed the ‘under the hood’ way Dojo Dueling works to fix several issues with this feature.' *'Reduced the explosion effects of Quanta's cubes in an attempt to improve performance.' *'Changed Ancient Disruptors from having a forced magnetic proc on hit to only be a 10% chance.' *'Swapped the Rescue level difficulties on Veles, Sedna and Uranus, Caliban to better match enemy levels.' *'Polished and tweaked Spectator view for Conclaves/PVP.' *'Significantly polished the Tutorial and New Player experience.' *'Improved the downward sweep attacks of staff weapons; they should now be easier to hit with.' *'Rearranged order of different settings in the Options tab.' *'Changed Dark Sector Conflict battle pay logic to solve the problem of Attackers leaving and causing Defenders to not earn battle play.' *'General Arc Trap changes:' **'Reduced Arc Trap radius from 11 meters to 8 meters.' **'Created new Arc Trap waypoint type. Better Wording: Arc Traps now spawn at strategically placed points as per a new 'under the hood' waypoint spawn system.' **'Spawn between 2-8 Arc Traps at the designated level areas, number of which is scaled by difficulty.' **'Arc Traps now explode after 3 seconds of zapping.' **'Minimum enemy level required for Arc Trap to spawn is 10.' **'Arc Traps will no longer spawn when Ice Layer is active.' *'Tweaked the difficulty of Sabotage missions on Earth. Included in this tweak is added Arc Traps and injector health adjustments.' *'Added Arc Traps to Grineer Rescue room on some cell doors.' *'Altered the spawning logic of Excavation to better match Survival scaling.' *'Tweaked Orokin Derelict Defense:' *'Added more areas for the AI to navigate the terrain via jumping and flight.' *'Did a pass on what is considered ‘out of bounds’, should prevent some degree of spawn-camping at the top of the map.' *'Fixed a hole near the side stair route.' Fixes: *'Fixed players getting a 'Failed to join session' message after a mission ends.' *'Fixed players not being able to progress past finding a squad when selecting a node on the Star Map.' *'Fixed several broken Achievements: Dark Sectors, Mercenary, Shield Saver, and Martial Prowess challenges and any other challenge configured to not show incremental progress never could be unlocked.' *'Fixed an issue with Vauban's Bounce resulting in spamming "0" Magnetic Damage to enemies. Bounce will now properly deal damage to enemies.' *'Fixed in-game challenge pop-ups not appearing when the ESC menu was open.' *'Fixed various gameplay crashes and freezes.' *'Fixed a crash that would occur when leaving a Conclave mission while the timer for next match is counting down.' *'Fixed an issue where sending 1 character messages in chat could freeze UI.' *'Fixed Aura names in the squad panel displaying as asterisks when viewed in a language other than English.' *'Fixed an issue where Kubrows could spawn into a mission dead.' *'Fixed Ember's Accelerant not applying extra fire damage for clients when they kill an affected enemy with fire. (https://forums.warfr...enefiting-host/) This fix also improves poor connections not showing accurate results on Accelerant affected enemies for clients.' *'Fixed an issue with Buzlok Rifle shots not adding damage to an ally using Nyx's Absorb.' *'Fixed an issue where Mastery Rank tests would occasionally fail to load for some users.' *'Fixed an issue with an Oil texture on the Grineer Shipyards tileset. ' *'Fixed issue with looping Liset ship seen here: https://forums.warfr...n/#entry3537615' *'Fixed Frost’s Snow Globe inner snowstorm effects not scaling properly with Range mods, resulting in it not matching the outer globe scale.' *'Fixed the Buzlok's homing projectiles having strange bounce angles when using punch-through mods.' *'Fixed Smite's targeting on shorter enemies (drones, etc).' *'Fixed an issue where whip type weapons would not extend on slide spin attacks.' *'Fixed an issue where not equipping a melee weapon while using Valkyr would break Hysteria.' *'Fixed Absorb (and other bullet attractors) attracting fire in cases they definitely should not be, e.g. when you are outside them, aiming away.' *'Fixed the Dojo Trophy Room banners not showing the Clan Emblem if a given Clan has a custom emblem.' *'Fixed an issue where Hijack missions in Nightmare Mode with the ‘no shield’ permutation would be unbeatable.' *'Fixed an issue with the Slipstream Nova profile icon pack stating that the purchase will receive Locust Ash profile icons.' *'Fixed weird ragdoll animation on enemies being killed by Zephyr's Tornado that could cause missions dependent on killing enemies to not complete or move on.' *'Fixed issues with the way the Foundry displays certain builds-in-progress, as seen with Mirage’s Harlequin helmet here:https://forums.warfr...lmet-in-foundry' *'Fixed Mirage’s Hall of Mirror clones not throwing Glaives if you're the Client.' *'Fixed Mirage’s Hall of Mirror clones turning and throwing the Glaive in the wrong direction when you have it equipped as the host.' *'Fixed an instance where clicking and dragging off an ability icon would cause the icon to be stuck on the screen.' *'Fixed an issue with Glaives/boomerangs staying scaled down/weapon trails off if you attack during the previous attack scaling down.' *'Fixed UI unresponsiveness when attempting to use directional keys to navigate back to the main menu from the Squad or Invite panel.' *'Fixed weapon and Warframe upgrade screens only displaying up-to 13 polarization stars.' *'Fixed player’s UI breaking after attempting to join a match in progress in Conclaves.' *'Fixed several issues with Ash’s Bladestorm losing functionality after activating the ability while holding a datamass, powercell, or other secondary items.' *'Fixed Companions being completely invisible when under the effect of Ash's Smokescreen.' *'Fixed issues where players can get stuck in certain areas of the Liset if slide jumping aggressively.' *'Fixed active Foundry animations playing after crafting items are completed.' *'Fixed an issue where claiming or crafting an item in Foundry results in the list being reset back to top, scrolling is now preserved.' *'Fixed an issue where players may not receive the first Inbox message for the Mirage Quest.' *'Fixed an issue with the Aegis sword not showing weapon trails during certain events.' *'Fixed issues with Player List showing enemy players in PVP even though health and shields aren’t updated.' *'Fixed an issue with trying to set a Clan/Alliance MOTD as empty resulting in an error message.' *'Fixed instance where a grey box would appear when selecting a Dragon Key to be crafted in the Foundry.' *'Fixed Warframe position overlapping Foundry screen when trying to view and craft items.' *'Fixed Oberon’s Hallowed Ground removing proc immunity when exiting one strip, but still on another (overlapping strips) as seen here: https://forums.warfr...wed-ground-bug/' *'Fixed an issue where previous Mission Complete UI from last completed mission will always appear when aborting other missions.' *'Fixed an issue where pet Kubrows would remain on damage-dealing surfaces like electric water. Kubrows now jump off these surfaces!' *'Fixed an issue with overlapping UI elements when selecting ‘Abort’ in spectator mode.' *'Fixed an issue where players joining a Conclave session just as others were leaving would result in a broken Player selection screen.' *'Fixed an issue with a texture hole as seen here: https://forums.warfr...g-base-tileset/' *'Fixed issues with physics and effects of Excalibur’s Pendragon Helmet.' *'Fixed an issue where players would have no indication of XP progress on failed or aborted missions.' *'Fixed an issue where mods that improve reload time were showing as red numbers in UI where they should have been green - lower reload time is good!' *'Fixed a number of Void water volumes that were off and misaligned as prompted by this thread: https://forums.warfr...r-out-of-place/' *'Fixed an issue with the Grineer Commander not always using his Switch Teleport ability.' *'Fixed an issue where there would sometimes be no ‘Exit’ button in the mission results screen.' *'Fixed an issue with Excavators not appearing when a player enters the objective area.' *'Fixed an issue with only the most recent Excavator showing on the UI, preventing players from knowing the status of multiple Excavators.' *'Fixed a number of problems with the Codex Scanner (including Helios’s user of the Scanner):' **'Fixed handling of certain compound objects like Death Orbs (you could not scan them and neither could Helios).' **'Fixed over-scanning from within a mission (it used to only realize you were done an entry at the end of the mission).' **'Fixed Helios refusing to scan decorations while there were scannable objects out of sight.' These fixes have also brought about the following optimizations: *'Changed Helios to reduce time between scans (often over 3 seconds was wasted).' *'Simplified Helios' scan logic to avoid a bunch of heavy-lifting that is already done by native code.' *'Further code optimizations.'